Jacob's Memory
by Julianna03
Summary: We all know Bella and Edwards past but what about Jacobs? What happened to his mother and how did his father end up in the wheelchair. One-Shot about Jacobs Past.


Edward and I were up in what was once his old bedroom in the white mansion that was the Cullen's home, but since he lived in the fairy tale cottage with his wife and daughter the space had been converted into a sort of chill out area where all the video games were staked against the shelves where all Edwards music once was. The black leather couch was pushed up close to a wide screen TV that was in the space the bed used to be.

"Crap Ed you're good, you're killing my warriors by the second!" I thought pretending to be angry over the fact that I was losing.

"Don't worry Pup, I'm just getting you back since last week you did the same to me" he murmured not looking away from the screen, Suddenly Edward paused the game and pushed him self up from the couch.

"What you're not giving up that easily? You were winning" I questioned "Nope Bella wants us to look at her handy work and Nessie wants to show off her new outfit" he answered; He had obviously heard their thoughts.

I followed Edward down the stairs to the white lounge room. On the couch Bella sat with Nessie in front of her with hands on hips in a pink tutu and leotard, since when did she dance? I heard Edward chuckle as he herd that last thought then said under his breath "It's a new phase and Bella wanted a chance to show her new sewing skills" Bella heard his whispers and looked up smiling at the both of us while the one and a half year old girl whirled around to beam up at us.

"Daddy look at me I'm a ballerina, but Mommy won't let me have lessons" she pouted and turned her head towards her mother. Renesmee didn't look the part of a 1 year old; she was more a 3 year old now, though with her rapid aging and growth she couldn't be near anyone else who wasn't in on the whole magical world stuff until she stopped growing a few inches everyday, this fact annoyed her overly skilled mind to no end but she didn't express this fact to anyone but me and her father who read her thoughts like they were a book to be studied.

"Oh Nessie, you know you can't, this outfit won't even last until next week before I would have to make you a new one!' Bella said trying to consol her as best she could

"If you love me you let me go to dance classes!" she shouted. Hanging out with Blondie had given her the idea that she could make people guilty with her words to get what she wanted, what a bad influence.

Edward met Bella's eyes with the look of uncertainty.

"Ness you know we love you more then the sky, the sun and the moon!" The way Bella said these words to her daughter tugged on something in my memory and I tried to remember where I had ever heard someone say they loved me more then all those things.

My mind seemed to shift and I was hit with the memory of the day my mother had died.

I was 6 and my mother Sarah was getting ready to go out with my dad Billy who hadn't been in a wheelchair then. Rachel and Rebecca would be looking after me. I walked slowly into my parent's room where my mother was sitting on the bed getting ready; her long glossy black hair fell down her back.

"Momma! Why can't I come with you, I'll be gobbled up by the monsters under my bed if your not here to chase them away before I sleep" I had said pushing out my lower lip out. I sat down on the floor next to her and putting my chin on her knees

"Oh my poor baby Jacob, don't you worry about the monsters under the bed, I will ask Rebecca if she will have a look under there but if she forgets always remember there are no monsters going to eat you, because do you know why?' I had shaken my head still pouting.

"Because the wolf's spirits will be watching over you while you sleep, and no harm will come to my baby when they are around" her knowing smile said it all and my 6 year old mind believed her so easily. She pulled me onto her lap and placed her russet colored hands on both sides of my face and kissed my forehead saying "Oh my Jacob, I love you more then the sky, the sun and the moon!'

"Me too" I grinned so easily pleased at that age.

'Sarah love, are you ready to go?' Billy had walked into the bedroom, he stared at both of us, his not so worn face at that time of his life gave a wide smile of pleasure and he chuckled and walked over to kiss my mother on the head and to ruffle my hair.

"Bye Momma! Bye Dad!" shouted the twins in unison waving as my parents walked down the driveway to their car

"Mom! Good night kiss before you go?" I shouted and ran down the front porch steps to hug her around the waste, my head only reached her stomach, I felt so small and loved as she wrapped her arms around me then she and my father got into the car and were gone.

It was a little after 8:30 and Rebecca and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching a horror film, I couldn't sleep so I had to get up and see what they were doing. The girls were curled up under a blanket on the faded love seat watching the screen. The movie they were watching was something I had never seen, it was back and white, the tall dark haired man on the screen was walking down a flight of steps into a sort of dungeon area. Coffins were all about in the underground room the man was in, as he approached one the coffins, the lid was thrown off, a vampire with bared fangs jumped out from inside the coffin screeching loudly. All three of us screamed and then suddenly and the scene continued on to a shot of the vampire stalking the man, the door bell sounded and we all screamed again.

Rachel looked at Rebecca and then got up slowly to look through the peep hole in the door to see who was on the other side. Rachel sighed and swung open the door to

Chief Swan who was frowning unhappily

"Rebecca, I'm sorry to be the one to bare such horrible news but your parents were in a car crash, I need to take you, your sister and Jacob down to the hospital where Sue Clearwater and her husband are waiting". My whole world seemed to freeze in time and the questions I needed to have answers to bubbled to the surface

"Charlie! Is mom and dad ok?" Tears that looked like he was trying hold back spilled over the edges of his eyes; this meant something, because Charlie was my dad's best friend and if something was wrong then he would feel some personal emotion.

"We will see" he said simply.

By the time we got to the hospital I felt tired but I needed to know if my parents okay. Rachel held my hand as we walked through the doors to the emergency ward. In the waiting room were Sue and Harry Clearwater and to my surprise their two children Leah and Seth, Leah was looking down trying with tears in her eyes and Seth who was just about 4 or 5 was sitting next to his mother with his thumb in his mouth looking absent minded as though he had no idea what was going on.

Sue had red rimed eyes along with Harry, as we drew closer Sue got up and hugged all three of us as she started to sob and soon Harry joined in, leaning forward with his hands over his face, and even if I was only 6 and half and knew very little about the world I knew what death and lose were.

My mother had died that night in the car and my father was to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The doctors had done all they could to save my mother but she was hurt to badly to live.

…

My mind seemed to bring me back to the large white room I was standing in with my imprint and her mother and father. Edward, who seemed to catch the full memory flash in my head. He frowned and our eyes met, his dark honey eyes were filled with the same look of loss and concern but only for a split second then put on what I could tell was a fake smile and turned to his girls.

I still think about her, her eyes and her laugh and long walks down La Push beach picking up the rocks and shells knowing that I was safe when she was around. I hope she knows I'm happy with the people I love, I think now after the time I have been able to shape shift that she knew all along what I would become. Somehow...


End file.
